There is an increasing use of Global Positioning System (GPS)-based navigation systems in vehicles. Such navigation systems receive signals from an array of satellites which are part of the GPS. Based on received signals, GPS-based navigation systems may identify a vehicle's location in terms of latitude and longitude. The navigation system may also detect the vehicle's speed and direction of travel. With geographic information stored in an on-board computer in the vehicle, the navigation system is capable of audio-visually communicating to a user instructions for reaching a given destination.
Many drivers tend to drive towards one side of a lane, such as when they are driving on an unfamiliar narrow road or when they are driving on a lane near a steep drop or a cliff. For example, a driver may veer to the side of the lane away from the cliff or steep drop as the driver is timid about driving too close to the edge of the cliff or steep drop.
Furthermore, many drivers may have a preference for not driving in a particular lane, such as the outside lane on a suspension bridge.
Currently, GPS-based navigation systems only suggest one or more routes to the desired destination based on the map data and the user's present position. The GPS-based navigation systems do not instruct the driver as to which lane in a multi-lane road the user should drive on taking into consideration the user's driving habits and preferences.